dc_comics_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Metahuman
A Metahumans, also called Mutants or Superhumans, are individuals (typically humans) who have acquired powers and abilities, or in many instances, enhanced traits such as speed, strength and senses. The cause of this was discovered to be a genetic variant found in a significant portion of human beings called a "metagene". Unknown to most, Vandal Savage is the first ancestor of all Metahumans, having fathered the first metahumans after his exposure to a meteorite over 50,000 years ago History First Metahuman Outbreak Second Metahuman Outbreak Known Metahumans The Justice League * [[Black Canary|'Dinah Drake/Black Canary']] * [[Black Lightning|'Jefferson Pierce/Black Lightning']] * [[Awol|'Jim Fields/Awol']] * [[Firestorm|'Roy Raymond/Firestorm']] * [[Automatic|'Automatic']] * Tinya Wazzo/Apparition Task Force X * [[El Diablo|'Chato Santana/El Diablo']] * [[Afterthought|'Orlando Afa/Afterthought']] * [[Killer Croc|'Waylon Jones/Killer Croc']] * [[Nightshade|'Eve Eden/Nightshade']] * [[Killer Frost|'Louise Lincoln/Killer Frost']] * [[Monarch|'Nathaniel Adam/Monarch']] The Teen Titans * [[Beast Boy|'Garfield Logan/Beast Boy']] * [[Halo|'Gabrielle Doe/Halo']] * [[Static|'Virgil Hawkins/Static']] * [[Killowat|'Charlie Watkins/Killowat']] * [[Hot Spot|'Isaiah Crockett/Hot Spot']] Infinity, Inc. * [[Air Wave|'Helen Weisinger/Air Wave']] The Outsiders * [[Captain California|'Chris Hensel/Captain California']] * [[Chief|'Tye Longshadow/Chief']] Birds of Prey * [[Poison Ivy|'Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy']] Hero High The Injustice League * [[Vandal Savage|'Vandal Savage']] * [[Maxwell Lord|'Maxwell Lord']]' †' * [[Cheetah|'Barbara Ann Minerva/Cheetah']] * [[Everyman|'Hannibal Bates/Everyman']]' †' * Siobhan McDougal/Silver Banshee H.I.V.E. * [[Mammoth|'Baran Flinders/Mammoth']] * [[Shimmer|'Linda Flinders/Shimmer']] * [[Jinx|'Jinx']] * [[Psimon|'Psimon']] * [[Ghostfire|'Elliot Spaulding/Ghostfire']] Onslaught * [[Rustam|'Rustam']]' †' * [[Tolteca|'Tolteca']]' †' * [[Antiphon|'Antiphon']]' †' The Joker Gang * [[Amygdala|'Aaron Helzinger/Amygdala']] No Affiliations * [[Conduit|'Kenny Braverman/Conduit']]' †' * [[Mr. Freeze|'Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze']]' †' * [[Livewire|'Leslie Willis/Livewire']] * [[Architect|'Zack Gate/Architect']] * [[Blink|'Lee Hyland/Blink']] * [[Calamity|'Sybil Silverlock/Calamity']] * [[Heat Wave|'Mick Rory/Heat Wave']] * [[Multiplex|'Danton Black/Multiplex']] * [[Papercut|'Benedict Booker/Papercut']] * [[Tattoo|'Abel Tarrant/Tattoo']] * [[Bloodwork|'Ramsay Rosso/Bloodwork']] * [[Zookeeper|'Zookeeper']] * [[Heatseeker|'Heatseeker']] * [[Condor|'Condor']] * [[Franjo Tadić|'Franjo Tadić']]' †' Speedsters "Speedster" refers to a metahuman connected to the Speed Force, a dimension containing the energy that allows them to run at extraordinary speeds: * [[Flash|'Barry Allen/Flash']]' †' * [[Godspeed|'August Heart/Godspeed']]' †' * [[Zoom|'Eobard Thawne/Zoom']]' †' * [[Red Streak|'Wally West/Red Streak']] * [[Trajectory|'Eliza Harmon/Trajectory']] * [[Turbine|'Roscoe Hynes/Turbine']] * [[Fast Track|'Meena Dhawan/Fast Track']] * [[Turbocharge|'Albert Lim/Turbocharge']] Others # Access # Amethyst (Amy Winston) # Animal Man (Buddy Baker) # Argus (Nick Kelly) # Atomic Skull # Atom Smasher (Albert Rothstein) # Azrael # Ballistic (Kelvin Mao) # Baron Blitzkrieg # Battalion (member of Team Titans) # Beast Boy # Big Sir # Manchester Black # Black, Vera # Blacksmith # The Blasters (team) # Blimp (of Inferior Five) # Blindside (member of Relative Heroes) # Blockbuster (Roland Desmond) # Blood Pack (team) # Bolt # Ben Boxer # Brahma (member of the Supermen of America) # Brainwave (Henry King, Jr.) # Breach # Brick # Brother Blood # Bulleteer # Bulletgirl # Bulletman # Bumblebee (Karen Beecher-Duncan) # Black Flash # Blackout # Captain Boomerang (Owen Mercer) # Captain Comet # Carapax # Carcharo # Carnivora # Carom # Carr, Snapper # Catalyst # Centrix # Chain Lightning # Charaxes # Chase, Cameron # Chiller # Chimera # Chunk # Clawman, Betty # Cobalt Blue # Coldsnap # Coldcast # Cole MacGrath (Infamous) # Colonel Computron # Corrosive Man # Crazy Jane # Crystallex # Cyclone # Cyclotron # Cyclotronic Man # Damage # Dan the Dyna-Mite # Deuce and Charger # Deadline # Deathbolt # Deathstroke # Deep Blue (daughter of Tsunami) # Dervish # Diamondette (member of Hero Hotline) # Doctor Alchemy # Doctor Double X # Doctor Light (Arthur Light) # Doctor Light (Kimiyo Hoshi) # Doctor Manhattan # Doctor Midnight (Beth Chapel) # Doctor Mid-Nite (Charles McNider) # Doctor Phosphorus # Doctor Polaris # Doctor Psycho # Doctor Regulus (enemy of Sun Boy) # Doll Girl # Doll Man (Darrell Dane) # Dolphin # Dumb Bunny (member of the Inferior Five) # Dust Devil (member of the Blasters) # Earthworm (Batman counter) # Echo (member of the Conglomerate) # Edge (a New Blood) # Electron # Electrocutioner # Elongated Man # Epsilon (Teen Titans villain) # Faith # Fastball # Father Time # Fever (member of the Doom Patrol) # Firebird (member of Soyuz) # Firebrand # Firehawk # Flex Mentallo # Floronic Man # Fog (Nazi villain from World War II) # Freedom Beast Fright # Frostbite (member of Young Heroes) Fallout # Gehenna Geist Gemini General Computron Geo-Force Geomancer Gloss Godiva Goldface Goldilocks Goraiko (member of the International Ultramarine Corps) Gorgon Green Arrow (Conner Hawke) Green Lantern (Alan Scott) Gunfire Gypsy Hedit Halo Hammond, Hector Harbinger # Hardrock (ally of Superboy) # Harm # Harpi (member of the Hybrid) # Hazard Heatstroke (member of the Masters of Disaster) # Hector Hammond # Hellgrammite Hitman # Hook (a New Blood) # Hourman (Rex Tyler) # Hourman (Rick Tyler) # Human Bomb Hypnota # Icemaiden (alias Sigrid Nansen) # Icicle I and II # Inertia Inferno I.Q. Iron Munro # Jack B. Quick Jackal Jaculi I and II (members of the Onslaught) # Jade # Jamm (a New Blood) Jericho Jesse Quick (Jesse Chambers) # Jonni Thunder Josiah Power # Judomaster # Kalki (father of Celsius) Karma (member of the Doom Patrol) # Key # Kid Slick (member of the Doom Patrol) # Killer Frost I and II # Killer Wasp I and II Killowat # Kole (alias Kole Weathers) # Krag (a New Blood) # Kryptonite Man Kung # King Shark # Lady Clay # Lady Flash # Lady Liberty # Lady Lunar # Lady Quark # Lady Spellbinder # Lady Zand # Larvanaut # Layla (a New Blood) # Leather # Lightning II # Lilith # Lion-Mane # Looker # Loose Cannon # Madame Rouge (alias Laura DeMille) Magenta # Magno (Quality Comics) # Magno (Modern Age) # Major Disaster Melvin (Teen Titans) # Man-Bat Manfred Mota # Manticore (member of the Global Guardians) # Más y Menos (see also Teen Titans animated series) # Matter Master # Maxi-Man # Max Mercury # Mayflower # Mento # Metamorpho # Minddancer # Mindboggler # Mind-Grabber Kid Mirage # Miss America Mist I and II Mister 104 # Mister Bones # Mister Element I and II Mister ESPer # Mister Freeze # Mister Nobody Molecule # Mongrel (member of the Blood Pack) # Monsoon # Morozko (member of Soyuz) # Multi-Man # Mystek # Naiad Negative Man (Ted Bruder) # Nemesis Kid Neon the Unknown # Neptune Perkins Network Neutron # New Wave (member of the Masters of Disaster) # Night (partner of Fog) # Nightblade (member of the Blood Pack) # Nimbus Northwind # Nox (member of the New Olympians) # Nudge # Obsidian # Off-Ramp (member of Young Heroes) # Offspring # Ohm # Omen # Orca Outburst # Outlaw (member of the Suicide Squad) # Overthrow # Owlwoman # Panara Paper Man (comics) # Paragon # Peek-A-Boo # Perun (member of Soyuz) # Phantasm (Danny Chase) # Planetmaster Plantmaster # Plasmus (alias Otto Von Furth) # Plastic Man Plastique # Pozhar # Pravda (member of the People's Heroes) # Praxis (member of the Conglomerate) # Professor Radium # Professor Zoom (see Reverse-Flash) # Psilencer (member of the Young Supermen of America) # Psi # Psimon # Power Girl # Pulse 8 (member of the International Ultramarine Corps) # Pyrogen (member of the Young Supermen of America) # Parasite # Quakemaster # Radiant # Radiation Roy # Radion # Ram (Takeo Yakata) Rampage # Rampart (member of Sovereign Seven) # Ray (Ray Terrill) # Razorsharp (a New Blood) # Reactron Red King Red Star # Red Trinity (team) # Redwing (member of Team Titans) # Resurrection Man # Reverb # Rising Sun Rival (see Reverse-Flash) # Rhea Jones (alias Lodestone) # Rose Wilson # Rusalka (member of Soyuz) # Sand (formerly Sandy the Golden Boy) # Sandstorm (member of the Global Guardians) # Sapphire (latent telekinetic) # Savitar # Scandal Savage # Scirocco (member of the Hybrid) # Scorch # Seneca (member of the Cadre of the Immortal) # Shadowstryke (a New Blood) # Shakedown # Shockwave # Silent Majority # Sister Superior # Sizematic Twins # Skorpio # Sledge # Slingshot (a New Blood) # Socialist Red Guardsman # Solution (Teen Titans candidate) # Sonar I and II Soyuz (team) Sparkler # Sparx (a New Blood) # Spinner, Dorothy # Stalnoivolk Static # Steel (John Henry Irons) # Striker Z # Sudden Death Sunburst # Sun Girl # Sweet 16 (Teen Titans candidate) # Tao Jones (member of Helix) # Tar Pit # Tasmanian Devil # Tempest (Garth) # Tempest (Joshua Clay) # Ten-Eyed Man # Terra # Troia (Donna Troy) # Thorn I # Thunder II # Thunderlord # Thunder and Lightning # TNT # Tobias Whale # Tokamak # Tomorrow Woman (post-Trinity) # Touch-N-Go (member of the Hybrid) # Triumph # Tsunami Tuatara # Tundra (member of the Global Guardians) # Typhoon Tyroc # Ultra Boy Universo # Vanquisher I and II Vapor (member of the Conglomerate) # Vault Velvet Tiger (comics) Vibe Vikhor (member of Soyuz) # Volcana Volt (from Team Titans) Vox (Mal Duncan) # Vulcan (metavirus) # Warp (alias Emil LaSalle) # Weather Wizard (no longer needs wand) # White Lotus (comics) (member of the Supermen of America) # Wildcat II # Wlidcat III # Windfall # Windshear # Zeep the Living Sponge (Hero Hotline) # Zyklon Category:Species